It is quite common to apply decorative and functional panels to a wall for a multitude of reasons. Teenagers and pre-teens, for example, are constantly “customizing” their environments by tacking memorabilia and messages onto walls to create a sense of individuality. Many people adhere chalkboards, pegboards or bulletin boards to walls acting as functional reminders as an adjunct to a diary or “to do list.”
There are commercially available bulletin boards having means for attaching them to walls. Many of such commercially available articles employ adhesives or tapes as attachment means and they are virtually all intended to be used as stand alone objects, unrelated to decorative or functional articles surrounding them.
There have also been attempts to create systems whereby a plurality of panels are installed upon a supporting wall in order to expand the aesthetic and functional opportunities available from using but a single panel item. These systems are composed of panels that are generally mounted by hanging panels individually so that together they form an array. Again, within the array various panels could possess and provide to a user different functions such as a chalkboard, pegboard, dry-erase/magnetic board, push-pin (fabric) board and corkboard. Those familiar with such systems recognize the advantages presented by such a multi-panel array. However, these wall systems have not been universally embraced because such systems tend to be aesthetically unpleasing, not to mention the fact that installation is quite difficult.
As an example, it has been common to apply multiple panels to walls by including two keyhole fasteners on each panel so that each panel could be mounted to a wall surface independent of adjacent panels. Square or rectangular panels could create square or rectangular arrays which could have been “finished” by applying a frame to the overall peripheral edge of the multi-panel array. However, where mounting one panel posed no significant problem, mounting more than two of these panels with the use of the prior keyhole fasteners made panel alignment virtually impossible. Further, the relief of each panel as extending from the wall surface could not be made uniform from panel to panel, again creating an aesthetically unattractive array. Additionally, because prior panels employ two keyhole fasteners per panel, users would be required to drill and insert up to 40 wall anchors to attach a 4×4 array with a surrounding frame. Because the frame employed by the prior art was attached to the wall separately from the array of panels themselves, alignment between the frame and panels was virtually impossible. The end result was that any error made to any panel in the prior art array was immediately apparent as adjacent panels become comparative viewing references. For example, if one prior panel was an ⅛″ off level, it would stand out in such an array; and the prior system further did not “float” and could not be later adjusted.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a wall panel system which is not characterized with the disadvantages as described above.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a wall panel system in which panel members can be releasably appended to a wall employing a universal mounting bracket which can take on different orientations and in which any panel misalignment can be readily corrected to present an aesthetically pleasing as well as functional system unavailable by practicing the prior art.
These and further advantages will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.